Olympians
The Olympians The Olympians exist, but they are not gods, they are another humanoid race that evolved thousands of years before the humans on the Planet Earth did. The Olympians come from the genetic stock of a race of large red-skinned alien humanoids known as the Titans. The Olympians were created when the Titan known as Hephaeutus created the chemical known as Olympian Fire , a chemical created to grant paranormal powers and mutatations to the subject. Hephaestus granted the chemical not only to himself but to his brothers, whose bodies were altered so that their skin was no longer red (except for the heat-immune Hephaestus.) Kronos , Lord of the Titans saw this as a threat to himself and civil war began for over control of the Olympian Fire and the Olympian faction and species formed from this, as many gathered to Zeus's side, and were granted the alterations of the Fire. Even the Titans Prometheus and Epimetheus joined Zeus's side, though they did not enhance themselves with the Fire. Kronos's army, though technologically advanced, couldn't withstand the combined superpowers of the Olympians, and were defeated and confined to the hell-class planet, Tartarus . The Olympians took over Mount Olympus (for which they took their name) and renamed their planet the same. Olympian society maintained some of the Titan technology, but mostly did not rely on the weapons technology keeping the technology they had subtle, appearing to be more antiquated items in majority. Eventually, the Olympians spread out to the stars, beginning to visit other planets, seen as gods, something they took a liking to and exploited many planets. Prometheus came to notice this and saw that Zeus was becoming his father and so stole the Olympian Fire from Hephaestus's laboratories, taking the Fire to Earth where he released it into the atmosphere to prevent the Olympians from gaining more power, and to give the humans of Earth the power to fight back against their opressors. Unfortunately, much of the Fire was absorbed by the man known as Icarus as he made man's first flight, as he absorbed the energies, seemingly exploded and fell into the sea, where his body assumed a state of stasis. The loss of the Fire was sufficient enough for the Olympians to choose to leave Earth and the other planets they had gone to, to keep their planet safe until more Fire could be made... unfortunately, Prometheus also destroyed all of Hephaeustus's notes and lab equipment. He had to begin from scratch. Rather than recreate the Fire, Zeus decreed that a new servant race be made to serve the immortals who would live forever. Hephaeustus began his designs for the Vor race, who constantly came to blows with the Kraan, an alien race utilising Titan technology. Zeus also asked Hephaustus to construct a means of revenge, something to track down Prometheus and also any who had the Fire he had stolen, and destroy it and them. For the task, Hephaestus revealed prior creations, Pandora, Talos and an accompanying troop of automatons. Wanting to gain his own glory, Poseidon secretly established his own way of finding Prometheus and the Fire, and put his Atlanteans on Earth to the task. The Atlanteans, before Talos and Pandora reached Earth, found where Icarus had been upon the seabed, but only found a frozen shard of one of his wings. The shard, emitting Fire of its own, was placed into the chest of the Ocean King, Atlantean leader, giving him powers of his own. Centuries later, they found the frozen form of Icarus kept by the Viking Warlord Ivar the Boneless, as did the group of powered immortals known as the Infinity Society, but the Ocean King was eventually defeated in combat and Icarus accidentally released from his frozen state, fighting briefly before time warping away. Some Atlanteans survived and fled the scene, the second in command taking the Icarus Shard, and becoming the new Ocean King. Later, Hephaestus's robotic troops came to Earth during the Great Fire of Amsterdam, but this time, a released Icarus found them, and drained the ambrosia powering Talos from his broken body, triggering a time teleport, which Pandora was taken with, as she leapt at the monster Icarus. The Infinity Society used a surviving automaton they partially repaired to lead them back to where it had come from, what they did not understand to be a spaceship (being in the 1400s.) They stowed aboard, and eventually were discovered by the ship's captain, Hephaeustus himself. He befriended the stowaways, where they were taken back to Planet Olympus. Zeus bestowed upon the Society to continue where his brother had failed and destroy Icarus for him. They accepted. (More to come on the Icarus storyline when the story is completed in game.) Much later, in the 1960s, with Prometheus still at large, Poseidon came to Earth himself, now Prometheus was an obvious estblished superhero, and enacted an end game to take down Prometheus and return him to Olympus, and take the glory from his brothers. Poseidon used a device to temporarily teleport away all civilians in Titan City, and released Scylla and Carybdis , who Team Titan and the Mega Heroes fought together. Prometheus in the end was seemingly killed in combat with Scylla, heroically defended by his team and was taken back to Olympus. On Olympus, Prometheus was revived, and the Prohpecy of his Punishment, being chained to a stone as a giant eagle constantly tore his guts out, came to pass. In the 1990s, Hermes, son of Zeus, came to Earth where he established a human identity and eventually, but not immediately, joined Team Titan. He was a sympathiser of Prometheus and constantly came to visit him between his punishments. The ever-growing fleet of the Kraan alien race under the enhancements and command of the Over-Mind eventually fight their way to Olympian space, and the Kraan destroy Olympus with a Planet Cracker super weapon, leading the Olympians to seek refuge on Earth in the later months of 2003. War nearly begins as the Olympians land in Greece, but the team known as Planet Titan manage to solve the crisis, and as reward and his respect of team leader, Shamrock O'Shae, Zeus releases the captured Prometheus from captivity, where he returns to Titan City and helps Team Titan in the final battles leading up to the game change enacted by the Tyrant's last action as a team.